We are developing an in vitro model system, utilizing normal and transformed human cells, for testing chemotherapeutic strategems. Mixed cultures of normal WI-38 and transformed VA-13 cells can be treated with a combination of drugs and culture conditions so that the normal cells survive while the transformed cells are killed. We hope to suggest various rationales for combination chemotherapy based on selective protection of normal cells.